


An Oblivious King

by a_box_with_heelys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: King Papryus Ending, Mentions of Alphys - Freeform, Mentions of Asgore - Freeform, Mentions of Undyne - Freeform, just give them all hugs, papryus is a cinnamon roll, sans really needs a hug, umm i suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_box_with_heelys/pseuds/a_box_with_heelys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Papyrus, the new leader of the Underground. His only wish is to keep everyone from giving up. But what he doesn't realize, is that the one closest to him is the one closest to giving up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Oblivious King

A new king of the Underground is what was needed on this fateful day. The previous King, Asgore Dreemurr, was killed by a human child that fell into the Underground. The human also took along the lives of Undyne, the head of the Royal Guard, Toriel, the former queen, Mettaton, the Underground's star, and Alphys, the Royal Scientist. All of the human souls that would break the barrier were gone too. The kingdom was running out of options, and had to solve this dilemma quick. Some people wanted a strong king who would get everything done quick, while others wanted a kind king who would encourage everyone and not be impatient. So the search began.

Skeleton Household - Snowdin Town

"SAAAANS! WAKE UP YOU LAZYBONES! JUST BECAUSE UNDYNE IS ON VACATION DOESN'T MEAN YOU ARE!"  
"ugh. just ten more minutes bro."  
"FINE. BUT YOU BETTER BE DOWN HERE IN TEN MINUTES SHARP!"  
Sans groggily shifted in his bed, waiting for the new reset to come. This timeline was different, he hadn't seen this one any time before. This timeline had a bad feeling about it, and he would rather not deal with it. Sans slowly rose out of his bed, not wanting to go back through with the rest of the timeline before it resets.  
Looking out the window, he saw a pair of royal guards passing by each house to give news. With a sudden click, he remembered something. He still needed to write in the details for this timeline while it still lasted! 

'No royalty left to take the throne.   
Not even Mettaton is here.  
Undyne gone too.  
No Alphys or Toriel, either.  
Papyrus thinks they're on vacation.  
Keep it that way.' 

Sounded good enough. Maybe this kid will let them live in peace next time. Who knows? They had LOVE, that's for sure. Not enough to make everyone evacuate, but enough to terrify citizens. Maybe next tim they won't get any-  
A loud knock snapped Sans away from his thoughts. The two guards were apparently at his and Papryus' house. Sans opened the door slowly and carefully, to be sure he didn't get noticed. Papryus' lanky form made him able to rush to the door easily, and attract all the attention. Sans watched from the sidelines, curious of what the guards were saying.  
"Uh, sir? Um we have, like, some important news?"  
"OH, WELL COME IN! I'D HATE FOR YOU TO HAVE TO STAND IN THE COLD LIK THAT."  
"Thanks dude. Umm, like we aren't supposed to tell anybody, but... Well Gerson is taking up the place of the head of the Royal Guard, and well. He found some documents in Undyne's house about your training. So um, dude, he was thinking of making you the next king."


End file.
